Hate to see your heart break
by Uriah's Marlene
Summary: SB/MM JP/LE FL/AP Sirius Black is a heart breaker, so what if someone came along and broke his?
1. Chapter 1

**This took me an extremley long time to write, and even longer to edit. **

**If there are mistakes in this please don't hesitate to point them out to me. I'm really excited to upload this because I've been working on this for months and at last the time has arrived! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Okay, I've written up to chapter 10, but I don't want to upload anymore unless I know someone is interested in reading further. So if you are even a little bit interested in what happens next, follow/review for me please? I plan to write 55 chapters,leading right up to the death of James and Lily.**

**Also, if you're wondering about the pairings in this fanfic they are:**

**Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon (Primary)**

**James Potter and Lily Evans (Secondary)**

**Frank and Alice (Tertiary)**

**So, I'll stop blabbering away now, please enjoy: **

Okay,so it all _started out _quite innocently. It was a game of truth or dare with a bottle of firewhiskey, couldn't be that bad,right?

Wrong.

5th year Gryffindor's shouldn't be getting drunk the night before their first OWL exam, right?

Right.

They were sat in a huddle in the middle of the Gryffindor common room; James Potter,Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Emmeline Valance, Dorcas Meadowes and Alice Prewett. They knew they shouldn't be playing this game, but how could they resist?

Four months ago Fabian and Giddeon Prewett - Yeah, Alice's Older brothers - had given Alice a bottle of Firewhiskey and until tonight, she'd never told her fellow Gryffindor's about it. They were all eager to try it.

The fire in the common room was crackling away, spreading a welcoming warmth around the room. It was eleven at night and the rest of the dorm were in bed.

The rug they sat on was clean and fluffy, the muddy footprints James,Sirius and Dorcas had left on it after their Quidditch practice had disappeared. Out of the group, Lily and Remus seemed to be the only people worrying about how much they were risking by getting drunk (this late at night) before very important life-altering exams.

The game had not yet begun, when Marlene McKinnon burst through the door. Her usually perfect hair was slightly messed and her doll-like make-up did not make her look pretty,but tired.

"Where've you been,Mar?" Alice asked, looking excited from the thought of her first drink.

Marlene looked as if she'd been expecting this question later, so she was off guard. Even more so when Sirius muttered, "take a wild guess."

Marlene shot him a death glare - something that had become expected - but then waved her hand in dismissal.

"What is going on here then?" She asked, eager not to talk about..._it._

_"_Little Miss Prewett has been keeping this little beauty hidden away from us for months." Sirius said, stroking the large red bottle.

Marlene rolled her eyes, but smirked, taking a seat next to James. James turned to look at her, not at all happy with the sad eyes that were showing behind her smile. He'd ask her what had happened later. She knew he would.

"Okay." Said Dorcas, glancing around the room, "Lily,you first. Truth or Dare?" She said with a smile.

Lily gave her a look of Mock Terror. "Truth. Hit me."

Dorcas thought for a moment. "Will you ever go on a date with Potter?"

James peaked up at this. His eyes were alert and he was looking at her with a smirk.

"Not as long as the giant squid is still available." She said, with a laugh. James flopped his head down and pretended to sulk. Everyone was laughing.

Lily sat up and took a swig out of the bottle. She started coughing and sputtering. ("Godric, what is in that?!")

Everyone unsuccessfully held back laughing at her.

She passed the bottle to Marlene. Marlene stared at it, scared as if it would kill her.

Then she turned to Lily and gave a possessing smile. "Come on and give me whatever you got." She said.

Lily smiled. "Truth or dare?"

Marlene put her finger on her lip. "Dare." She said with an excited smirk.

"Kiss Sirius."

Marlene's smile faltered. She'd been expecting something like this,but why, oh why, did it have to be Sirius? They had a...history.

Well,not exactly. Marlene tried to snog him once, he walked away from her and left her standing under the mistletoe with her lips puckered and eyes shut. She was confused as hell when she opened her eyes and he wasn't on her lips, or even in the room.

A few months later, he'd asked her on a date and as much as she wanted to go, she had already agreed to go on a date. Stupid. She'd had a crush on him for months and he FINALLY asked her out. She was busy. Then she decided to go a little... crazy. She followed him around, hanging on his every word.

She was officially part of his fanbase of girls that followed him around school.

So, when she asked him back out the next week, he blew her off for another girl. This was all months ago, but she still felt a little awkward around him, always disappointed she hadn't managed to make _them _happen. Always disappointed he'd never seen in her what she'd seen in him.

She looked across at Sirius, who had the biggest,broadest smile on his face. She wanted to go and slap it right off him.

_"Sirius." She had said. "Can I talk to you?" _

_He'd looked around at her, given her a once over and nodded. She walked up to him, in the middle of the third floor corridor, hips swaying. _

_"I'm sorry about last week. I was on a date anyway. Wanna try it again?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously._

_He took a step closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. She jumped back shocked. Then he said, "No." _

_The memory of their kiss still fresh, she wasn't paying attention to him. _

_"I said no." _

_"What? Why?"_

_"I'm a one time offer, Mar. As much as I'd loove, to see more of you." He raised his hand in surrender, "it's against my code, so I'll see you around." _

_She stomped her foot on the floor. "I will __**never **__kiss you again,Sirius Black." _

_"We'll see about that shall we?" _

She'd only gone two months. She couldn't kiss him now. This was a matter of her pride.

"I chicken." She said defeated.

There was an ominous round of 'oooo'.

"C'mon, McKinnon. I'm not that bad." Sirius said, smiling still,but less so than before.

"Tell that to the other fifty girls you've kissed." She said simply.

"FORFEIT!" Remus said, sensing the awkwardness. Everyone seemed to be looking at Sirius.

"Oh, I will." He winked.

That's when things got heated. No one was drunk, so it wasn't to be blamed on alcohol. This was something she'd been waiting to do since he'd said no.

She jumped on him.

Took a little run across the carpet and jumped on him, pushing him against the rug her elbow was lodged under his neck and her knees were pinning down his arms.

"Yknow, McKinnon, I've thought about doing this many times, but I never imagined you'd be on top." He said with a wink. She pushed her elbow further into his neck.

He winced, clearly in pain. "Say it again." She said though gritted teeth.

"I never imagined," he struggled, "you'd be on top."

Her brown hair was even messier now and her make-up was a little less than perfect, but still, Sirius stared into her blue eyes, not fighting back.

That's what had annoyed her the most. She was on top of him, screaming at him over something as stupid as the fact that he'd snogged loads of girls. He wasn't fighting back. He had the strength of a full Quidditch team, he could take her easily, yet he was just letting himself be hurt.

"I'll never kiss him." She said to Lily, Who, like the rest of them was just staring dumbfounded at what had just happened. "_Ever."_

She sighed and pulled herself off him. "I'm going to bed."

She stood up and started towards the stairs. He pinched her bum with a smirk. She didn't look back at him, instead she walked up the stairs without looking back.

"I'm going up too." Sirius said, then ran up the stairs to his dorm without another word.

The rest of the group looked around at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Someone said.

Then someone joined in with, "Who's next?"

Meanwhile, up in her room, Marlene McKinnon was washing the make-up off of her tear soaked eyes.

**Please,Please,Please review for me x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, this has taken me waaaay longer than I thought it would to upload, but thank you everyone who gave this a read last time. I love you 7_

_Lots happens in this chapter, so be ware..._

It was almost dawn at Hogwarts. The air was fresh, the birds were singing and the first signs of life were first starting to appear around the castle. The Gryffindor common room was no exception.

Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans, tired from being up late the night before, walked into their house common room and sat down on the plush red loveseat facing the fire.

The house elves had been up and busy throughout the night, as the fire had been rekindled and the rug had been ironed out.

While the room had apparently forgotten all the things that happened the night before, Lily, apparently, had not.

"So, what was all that about?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa. Marlene knew she was going to be asked this and so wasn't sitting next to Lily, but pacing nervously across the common room floor.

"It was- I didn't-" She stopped, pasued, then tried again. "Black annoys me so much. I don't know, he can get under my skin like no one else can."

Lily looked at her, expecting this answer. She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Look,back in April, I really screwed up. I spent all day following him around, just to hear about what he was going to be doing at night. I was totally obsessed! I just don't think we could ever really be friends. Him being smart arse doesn't help! He makes constant jokes about wanting to get between my legs, but 2 months ago I would've given anything for that to happen!"

"You're 15!"

"So is he."

"You have a point there."

There was a slience between the two girls. "Want to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah." Marlene said, sighing.

It was not yet seven o'clock, but the great hall was as full as they'd ever seen it. Sirius, James, Remus, Emmeline, Alice and Peter all sat on the table.

The two girls exchanged confused glances, as they were sure they'd been the first people up and out. Lily went and sat down next to Remus, who had a book out trying to cram in some last minute History of Magic revision before their test (which would start at 9.)

Marlene went and sat opposite James, and immeaditely asked where Dorcas was.

"She'll tell you when she gets back... It's not good though, Mar." James said with a sad smile that could have just as easily been a grimace.

James knew for a fact that Marlene was looking and talking to him so she didn't have to look at Emmeline. Emmeline was sitting on Sirius' lap, twirling her hair and caressing his face with her lips.

Sirius however, looked like he couldn't care less about what Emmeline was doing, and was staring piercingly at Marlene's head, who was oblivious to him looking in her direction.

"I'm going to the toilet." she muttered. She would've been surprised if anyone had heard her.

Marlene picked herself up and dragged herself towards the bathroom. She heard footsetps behind her - the sound of someone else leaving the hall. She could've turned around to see who it was, but she didn't.

Moaning Myrtle waa floating around in her cubicle. She was bored. There had been no _decent _drama unfolding in her toilet since that fun little argument between Sirius Black and... She couldn't remember her name.

Just another bimbo Sirius had been with.

He decided to convince her that he really did care about her. This wasn't true, because _everyone _in the school knew there was only one girl Sirius Black really cared about, and he treated her like she was less than nothing because he was scared of hurting her, or being hurt by her.

It was odd,actually, that at that exact moment, the girl in question walked in.

She sat against the wall with her knees tucked up to her chest and her head in her hands. She let out one long, deep, quivering breath before she picked herself up and walked to the mirror.

"You're so stupid. You're so ugly. You're not worth anything." The girl repeated this to herself four times before wiping away more tears from her face. She looked at herself again, patted down her face and then walked out.

Intrigued, Myrtle followed. Just outside the bathroom was a boy. He had shoulder length black hair and deep green eyes - that matched the uniform he was wearing.

He looked like Sirius, exactly like him. Exepct this boy was different. He looked the same, and he carried himself with the same pride, but it was a different kind. A dark and mysterious kind, as opposed to the arrogant and care free humour his brother displayed.

"Regulus?" Marlene said, more stating his existance than asking him a question.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing, I miss home." She lied.

"That's a lie."

"You don't know anything."

"I know you're lying."

"Leave me alone."

"Need a hug?" He asked, with a soft purr in his voice.

She didn't say anything, she just continued to look at the floor, her hair was covering her face. He put his thumb under her chin and lifted it. Regulus looked her in the eye, stroking her hair behind her ear. He leaned forwards, and just as Myrtle thought he was going to kiss her, Regulus pulled her into a hug.

Marlene rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed silently.

She didn't hug him back, she just let him hug her. Myrtle looked down on the scene with a hungry interest. Sirius wouldn't be happy about this. Not at all.

The girl he was desperately in love with (apparently) hugging his brother whom he loathed? The tension was visible in the air, though neither of them appeared to be feeling guilty or nervous. They looked as if they belonged in each others arms. As if this embrace was the last they'd ever share.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" A voice came. Loud and angry and hurt and sad all at once, Sirius Black stormed towards his brother, powerful and betrayed.

Sirius'whole posture suggested he was angry and defensive. Apparently, he was hurt. His eyes were red and stinging and his clenched fists were shaking. The tears could be heard in his voice.

This was the ultimate Betrayal.

"Hi Sirius, what's up?" Regulus asked with a smile on his face. This stopped when Sirius swung for him and hit.

Regulus was nocked back slightly and his cheek was already turning a bright red. Regulus looked amused as opposed to insulted.

"I'm confused? Why hit me?" His voice was filled with triumph.

"You know bloody well why." Sirius said through clenched teeth.

Marlene had stood back, shocked by Sirius' arrival. He hair was clinging to her face from the tears she'd been desperate to hide.

She walked forwwards, stepping between the two boys. They were almost identical, except where Sirius was a lot taller, Regulus was a lot wider, and had more power behind him. Marlene looked unsure on who's side to take during the argument. She settled and turned to Sirius. He smiled.

"Look, Sirius, I'm sorry you don't get on with your brother, but I'm also sorry you think you have some claim over me when we never even went on a date. I'm upset and Regulus was just trying to make you feel better. That has nothing to do with you." 

Sirius stopped smiling. "Well, if you're upset... tell me."

"Oh?" She laughed. "Ohhh! Why? So you can show me off to everyone else? So you can make me feel worse about myself than I ever thought possible? Yeah, right."

She turned to Regulus. "I'm sorry I let this happen." She said with a sigh.

"It was fun, we should do it again." He said softly.

"Let what happen?" Sirius said, shocked by the news that something might have happened.

"As she said, brother, that has nothing to do with you." Regulus said.

His brother pulled out his wand from his pocket and aimed it toward him. Regulus reacted instantly, pulling out his wand and pointing it back at Sirius. Marlene looked uncomfortable, but pulled out her own wand. She turned it to Sirius.

"Put it down." She said clamly.

"Move out of the way Marlene."

"Don't tell her what to do."

"Stay away from her."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Marlene took in a breath and then stepped to the side. She seemed to change her mind though and stepped back into the centre, just as she heard "CRUCIO!"

Then the world exploded in agony.

_Review please? I'm off to London, so I shall update this when I get back in 3 days time. I'll probably post it monday night. _

_Thanks for the follows and favourites too 3_


	3. Chapter 3

James sat in the hall, purposely not looking to anyone else. Not even Lily. James was worried. Marlene had been disappearing for hours, and then waving her hand whenever he asked about it. As for Sirius, he'd stopped sneaking off with girls and he actually started turning up to classes. He was changing,but for what, was what James wanted to know. What could possibly make Sirius Black, heartthrob and troublemaker extraordinaire, stop being himself?

James knew the answer. He'd known it since summer when Sirius had spent weeks getting drunk instead of going 'on the pull' and it had been confirmed again just now when he'd run out the hall after her.

Sirius was in love with Marlene.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

The whole of the hall span to see Regulus, looking more shocked and angry than scared,shouting as loudly as he could.

"James!" Lily said. "James, it's gotta be Sirius. Marlene probably ripped his head off!" How could he not of realised? Sirius had gone to argue with Marlene. How could he have been so stupid?

"Let's go!" He said, not even waiting for Lily.

There were more and more students appearing for their breakfast, and neither Sirius or Marlene were among them.

Lily was by his side in mere seconds. "She was going to the toilet. Any idea which one?"

Her voice had taken on a desperate pleading tone. "Regulus?!"

Regulus came out from the doorway to the great hall. His hair was hanging in front of his face, and his one visible eye was looking down.

"Whaddya want,red?" He sounded,almost,scared.

"Her name isn't red, it's Lily." James said, addressing Regulus.

"James, shut up. Regulus? Was it Mar? What did she do to Sirius?"

Regulus let out an unemotional chuckle. "What did she do to him? Try the other way around!"

Lily shivered. "Where are they?"

James started pacing. Sirius had been his best friend since their first year, but he'd known Mar since she was born. She had a room in his house where she used to stay over Christmas. If he'd seriously hurt her, he'd never speak to him again.

"Outside the girls bathroom on the second floor."

Without a seconds hesitation, they ran off.

"Mar?" Sirius shook her body gently. He was crying tears,actual tears. He was going to punch Regulus once he knew Marlene was safe and sound.

"Marlene? Mar? Marly? Mar? Mar?" Sirius kept shaking her body,but Marlene did not move. Her hair had been brushed back off her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying, screaming, and then she blacked out.

"Padfoot?! What the bloody hell did you do?!" James stood a few feet away,not angry,but shocked.

Lily,however, was turning red with rage. "WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DID YOU DO TO HER YOU LITTLE-"

"Lily!" James cautioned. "Let him explain!"

Sirius looked between his best friend and Lily,and nodded.

"Thanks," Lily rolled her eyes. "Look, it wasn't meant to happen,okay? I saw her leave the hall,and I figured she was jealous because I was with Emm," Lily scoffed here. "Look,shut up Evans and listen. Then I saw Regulus leave and follow her, and I was curious,so I followed him up here, and he was holding her and she was crying. Look Prongs,you know how I feel about her, and you know how I feel about him. I just got so angry, I started raging. I pushed her aside and screamed at him. He was implying that something was happening, and I pulled my wand out and screamed the first thing I could think of, but she got in the way, and she fell. Oh God, James I hurt her, and I don't know what to do."

"TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Lily said, breaking off the fierce staring contest between the two boys.

"You're right, you're right. Let's just-" Sirius started.

"NO!" James yelled. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"James, mate, I-"

"Don't you dare call me mate. Don't even talk to me. And while we're on, her name is Lily, not Evans, and don't you dare tell her to shut up. You're just as bad as your brother."

James picked up Marlene from the ground, being careful with her body. "Come on Lils, don't stay around that."

James and Lily left, leaving a devastated Sirius to cry alone as Myrtle floated back into her cubicle.

Regulus stalked back towards the common room, having calmed down from his earlier ordeal.

"So,Black." A cold voice said.

"What do you want,Avery?"

"Well cousin," said the dead and high voice of Bellatrix Black, "We heard you tortured the little Gryffindor piece of scum."

She let out a high,sinister, cackle.

"Not intentionally." Regulus muttered.

"I don't understand." Avery said.

"I was aiming for Sirius."

"Even better, always thought we should've gotten rid of him years ago."

"Shut up, Bella. He's still my brother."

"Why were trying to hex him then?" She sneered.

Could he say it? Could he finally admit what he'd always felt for that girl? Not love,but a great need to always be with her. To always protect her and be by her side.

No. Not to these people. Not ever.

"It doesn't matter."

And with that he left.

Sorry this has ttaken so long to update, and sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. Review please and I promise I'll make the next one longer. :)x


	4. Chapter 4

Lily and Alice walked out of their first Exam - Potions. It was only a theoretical examination, as they would have their practical after an hour long lunch break. Lily was stressing as per usual, and where Alice had been very nervous before the exam, she was now feeling a lot better about her result.

"Should we wait for Em?"

Lily shook her head. "Marlene is still in the hospital wing, we should go and see her, Em said she wanted to revise anyway."

Alice nodded, and looked over her shoulder to see Gilderoy Lockhart and Frank Longbottom coming out of the exam. Frank gave her a little wave, and she smiled back, trying to conceal the the little pink colour flooding her cheeks.

Lily, unfortunately didn't miss it, and made an 'aww' noise while puckering her lips. Alice smirked and shoved her slightly. Lily just laughed.

"So, you and Potter, eh Lils?" Alice asked, with a waggle of her eyebrows. Lily actually really hardly shoved Alice.

"No! Merlins sake, I don't like him _at all_. Never mind in that way." Lily was laughing,but serious. "I appreciate how much he cares about Mar, but he's an insensitive pig most of the time."

Alice couldn't argue with that, and was almost glad to have reached the hospital wing. Marlene was lying still, breathing slow and heavy, almost gasping for air. Her face was pale,and she was scrunching her face in extreme concentration. Sirius sat by her bed, his hands pulling furiously at his hair. He was still crying, tapping his foot furiously against the floor, staring down at Marlene.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lily asked through gritted teeth. "If he's here and Potter turns up, he'll have his throat ripped out."

Alice started making her way across to Marlene's bed. Marlene looked even worse up close to Alice. Her skin was white and her lips were blue.

"You did this?" She said, very quietly to Sirius.

He nodded.

"With which spell?" Alice asked. She knew the answer. She'd never seen the spell used, but her grandfather had been tortured with the same spell, and died a few weeks later. She had frequent nightmares about this curse. This illegal curse.

Sirius said nothing, he just gulped.

Alice started crying. Really, really crying. Silently. The worst kind of crying, where your soul is screaming, and there's nothing you can do but leak.

Sirius started crying more.

"Where is Madame Pomfrey?" Lily asked, putting her arm over Alice's shoulder, and patting her back. Sirius sniffed, and without looking at Lily said "She's contacting St. Mungos."

Alice was no longer hysterical, she was angry. She jumped up towards Sirius, teeth gritted and fists clenched. She punched him. In the jaw. On the chest. Kicked his leg. He just stood there and let her.

"Allllright then, Alice. Want to get off him?" James said, entering the room with a smirk and pulling Alice off of Sirius. "I read up somewhere that too much negativity in a room can discourage someone from trying to recover, so if you must cry, do it elsewhere."

Lily looked at him. Her eyes were narrowed and she was looking at him as of for the first time. "James?" She said, slowly and seductively.

James turned around, shocked but charming nevertheless. "Yes, Lily dearest?"

"You read something?" And then she started laughing. Really,really laughing. As did James and Alice. Sirius raised his eyebrows at the three hysterical teenagers, trying their hardest not to fall to bits as their beat friend lay in bed, fighting for her life. He had strange admiration for them, and so wiped away tears,and started laughing too.

"I lie here dying and you guys think it's fine to laugh?" A creaky voice came from the bed. The four of them froze, all crowding her bed at the same time.

"Bloody 'ell, I'm popular." She laughed, and everyone gave a laugh for her. "What am I doing in 'ere anyway?"

"The usual, Sirius broke a heart and it almost killed you." James winked.

Sirius scowled at James. His eyes, that had been black, were returning to their green colour.

"How'd the exam" She coughed. "Go?"

"Awful! I'll get a T and then I'll have to go back and live with Petunia." Lily shrieked. James laughed at her, so Lily shoved him. He nudged back, she almost pushed him back, but stopped when Madame Pomfrey reappeared.

"Goodness me, you're awake!" She exclaimed,rushing over to her bedside. "Procedure is as follows. Miss McKinnon, you can have one person sit in with you. They'll be excused from this afternoons exam, and will be given the opportunity to catch up in a free period. The two Mister Blacks are to go up to professor Dumbledore's office after the exam. A specialist team have been called to look at your injuries, Marlene, and you'll be in the hospital wing for as long as they say so. It will be impractical for you to sit all of your exams after that, so will be done in eight catch up sessions during the summer, which are to be monitored by th headmaster in your house, or" she glanced at James, "wherever you are staying over the summer."

Everyone gave a nod. "Can I talk to Sirius now guys? And would it be okay with everyone if I had James sit in with over the exam?"

Alice and Lily looked a little hesitant, but nodded. "We're going to eat, Mar. We'll be back after the exam, promise." Alice said. She then gave Marlene a kiss on the forehead and linked arms with Lily as they left the wing.

"We've got fourth minutes before the exam, Marly. Do you mind if I go with them? To eat, then I'll be right back up."

Marlene nodded. "Eat for me too? I'm not allowed to." She smiled and James went and hugged her, before turning and running after Lily and Alice.

Sirius flopped back into the chair he'd been sitting in originally and looked towards Marlene. Marlene wasn't looking at him, however. She took in a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Was it you?" She asked, all business.

"Marlene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to hit you."

She ignored this. "Why were you trying to torture your own brother?"

"He knows how I feel about him, and he knows how I feel about you. He's trying to get close to you to spite me."

_How I feel about you? _

"Because no one would want to get close to me because I'm a good person?" She spat.

"That's not what I meant."

"And what do you mean 'how you feel about me?'"

Sirius' throat caught. "Well, we're friends aren't we? I don't like him talking to my friends." He said.

"Friends. Yeah. If you call ignoring each other for weeks and cringing at the mention of each other friendship, why not? We're practically best friends. Add that to the amount of times you've made me feel like less than nothing!" She was weezing and was sure she looked entirely unattractive. What's more was that she didn't care one bit.

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and then grasped her hand. "Okay, Marlene, You mean a lot to James, and you mean a lot to me, so you're going to have to forgive me. How can I make this up to you?"

"Get me a functioning pair of lungs and give me three currently unnamed wishes." She winked.

Marlene sat up and started to cough. Really, really cough.

"Deal." He said, patting her on the back.

"Really? I was kidding." Her voice sounded bad. Rough and scratchy. She laughed anyway. "Can I make my first wish now?"

He nodded.

"Don't hate your brother. He isn't a bad guy." She said, lying back down.

He looked at her like she had gone mad. Then he looked at her like she was lying in a hospital bed barely able to breathe, and he was the reason for it. "Okay, Mar. For you, and because I have no say in this." He raised his hands in fake surrender.

She laughed, "that's right, you don't."

He sat on the chair, knees to his chest and eyes trained on the ceiling. He started tapping a drum beat on his knees. "So," he looked back at her, "that look Madame Pomfrey, at You staying at Padfoots over the summer?"

She nodded. "I can't go back to my mum. I physically can't do it. Not right now anyway, I still haven't forgiven her." She sighed.

"You'll be okay. I'll get the gang together and we'll go egg your house or something."

"Gang? What are you? Scooby-Doo?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What's Scooby-Doo?"

"Oh, it's this muggle tv show for kids. Lily showed me. It's awful ans brilliant,yknow?"

"Not at all." They both laughed.

"You've gotta go and eat before your exam,Black." She'd noticed she'd been calling him Sirius a lot recently. "Oh, and Black?"

"McKinnon?"

"I'm sorry I jumped on you the other night."

"I'm not." He winked,before standing up and walking out of the room. "I can see you staring at my arse McKinnon."

Marlene blushed so hard she had to hide underneath the blanket.

James sat on the Gryffindor table in the great hall, inbetween Emmeline and Remus. Both were shifting uncomfortably as if there was an elephant in the room. Alice sat opposite him, staring over his shoulder dreamily. Lily was beside her, looking at her with a bewildered look.

James followed Alice's stare to see Frank Longbottom, a Ravenclaw in their yeargroup, talking to a tall blond boy.

"Go and ask him out,Al." James said, looking at her.

"What?"

"Frank. Go and ask him out."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Her whole face was pink.

"Because you're staring, and trust me, we like to be asked out, not stared at." James said simply.

"Speak for yourself." Sirius said in a cheeky tone. He came and sat by Lily. There was al ot of tension on the table, but by now, the whole of the house knew about the spat that had happened only a few hours ago.

However, very few people knew the spell Sirius had cast to cause Marlenes injuries. As far as they were aware.

"I'll deny it if anyone asks," started Lily, "but Potter is right. Alice, you should go and ask him out."

The whole table nodded. Except Sirius.

"She should ask who out?"

"Longbottom." James answered.

"No,no,no. Be smart about this,Prewett. Get _him _to ask _you."_

The whole table turned to look at him Simultaneously.

"Look, he's a boy, and you have the three best lads, and Peter all on one table. We're at your expense. Make him like you, plus with all your little girl...friend thingies." He waved his fingers at Lily and Emmeline, "you have to know all about boys."

"Did Sirius Black just make sense?" Remus said, timidly.

The whole group giggled at him, except Sirius, who made a rather rude gesture with his third finger.

"Oh no. Five points from Gryffindor!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Honestly, Sirius, have you not done enough today?" Alice said, standing up and storming off to her exam. James departed for the library, and everybody was secretly agreeing with what Alice had said.

**I made this one longer ^~^ Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favourites. **

**Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon, the week had passed, and while Marlene was still in the hosptial, she was getting back to her old self. The specialist team from St. Mungos had prescribed her with a sleeping draught that nocked her out for three days. She woke up later feeling fresh as a daisy, and with Regulus by her bedside.  
He didn't talk, he just asked how she was and left.  
With only three weeks of their fifth year left, the end of year buz was filling the castle, and the marauders were no exception. They were currently planning,what would become their biggest prank in recorded history, and that was going to be hard.  
"Nothing that involves naked girls, Sirius." Remus warned. Noticing the look that Sirius was giving him, he added, "We've already done that."  
The four boys sat in their dorm chambers. Classically, dorm rooms in Hogwarts had five beds, for five members. However, during their second year, the boys pulled off a parnk so astronomical, the fifth boy sharing their room had left Hogwarts altogether.  
Dumbledore laughed at this, and had always favourited the boys from then on. It was getting late now, and while Remus was trying to sleep, and Peter was trying to hard to understand something way beyond his capability, the four boys appeared to have totally ran out of ideas.  
"You know, Padfoot? I think we might have used up the greatest of all our pranks." James sighed, leaning against the foot of his bed.  
"Don't say that. As long as we are here, Hogwarts will remain suitably unsafe." He laughed, and even Remus who was telling them to shut up every five minutes laughed with him.  
"M-maybe we could make an old plan a little b-better?" Pettigrew muttered.  
"No,no,no. I want something so great that we'll go down as the greatest pranksters in the history of the universe." Sirius replied.  
"How about we do something stupid like, I don't know..." Remus sighed and once more, attempted to sleep.  
"Maybe we should all go to sleep, and scout the castle tomorrow? We have three weeks to plan and execute the most perfect prank in the history of the world." James smiled.  
"Fine, let's sleep. We know you want to get back to dreaming about Lily anyway, Prongs." Sirius gave James a cheeky wink and shoved all of their plans and papers under his bed, before getting back on it.  
James didn't say anything to Sirius' comment, but got into bed and lay awake, looking down at the map they'd created only last year.

Meanwhile, in the girls room, Lily Evans was far from asleep. How on earth was she supposed to sleep with everything going on right now? She'd done terribly on all of her exams, she could feel that. Plus, Marlene was in hospital, after being tortured by a boy she was so obviously lusting after. Severus hadn't spoken to her for weeks, and she'd just recieved a letter from home.  
Lily,  
How is school going? You haven't written to us in weeks, keep us updated, would you honey? You haven't written back for the past three letters we've sent you. We worry,sweetie. Remember that boyfriend of Petunia we mentioned? How we got so excited? We were entirely wrong. We met him for the first time last night, and he's very uptight. Not the friendliest (or most interesting) of people. Anyway, he's making Petunia happy, so how bad can he really be? What about Hogwarts? Any boys there you're interested in? You know how I love to hear about your life there, Lily. Are you coming home for the Holidays? And how did your exams go? I have to go now,honey. I hope this letter finds you well, and I hope that you write back whenever you can.  
All my love,  
Mum x  
Had she even mentioned Petunia's boyfriend before? And she had written back, to every letter her parents had ever sent her. What was all that about?  
She jumped off her bed. She was going to go mental if she stayed in this room. Was it always this hot? She got out of bed, and put a cloak on over the top of her nightdress. She quickly brushed her hair and walked down the stairs, shutting the door to her dorm so as to not allow a draft to wake Emmeline, Alice or Mary.  
Even the common room was cold. The fire wasn't on, and it was an odd feeling. The floor was cold, and she wasn't wearing slippers or socks. She walked over to the potrait hall and let out a sigh of relief to discover the fat lady was still snoozing away inside her painting.  
The castle was dark and unusually quiet, even for nighttime, and the cold seemed to be magnified out here in the desolate corridor. She let out a deep breath that caught when she heard the portrait open again. She turned to see James walked towards her, map and cloak in hand.  
"What on earth are you doing out here, Evans?" James asked, with his eyebrows raised. "This wouldn't be you breaking the rules, would it?"  
"Shut up, Potter. I need to go and see Marlene. " She said in an exaggerated whisper.  
"Well, I'm coming with you."  
"No you bloody aren't."  
"Look, Evans. We all know I'm the king of not being caught. I have the cloak so we can stay hidden, and I have the map so I can tell you if anyone is coming. There is no way you're sneaking out of here and getting all the credit if we lose house points. Oh and one more thing." He said slowly.  
"And what would the be?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow.  
"You can't stop me."  
She sniggered at that, and put her hand over her mouth. "I could jinx you, then you couldn't follow me."  
"Damn Evans, you're even hotter when you try to threaten me."  
"Shut up Potter."  
"Make me."  
She rolled her eyes and kept walking along the corridor along to the hospital wing, when James caught up with her and put his arm over her shoulder.  
She gave him a look that said 'seriously'?!  
"Well, we have to make sure nothing sticks out of the cloak." He winked, pulling his invisibilty cloak over the two of them.  
"Trust me, you and I in a confined space in the dark? Something will be sticking out of this thing for sure."  
James pulled his arm off of her and they walked side by side in total silence.

Marlene was pacing the floor in her hospital wing. Why couldn't she just get out of here? She was tired of being treat like a lab experiment, and she hadn't had a visit in two days.  
Well that was a lie, but they were jst check-ins, or check-ups. Nobody had come to see her because they wanted to, they did it because they felt like they had to.  
She could hear footsteps. Slow and cautious. Was somebody here to attack her? Oh God, she thought, this is it. I'm going to die and the last person I saw was... Sirius. She sighed and climbed slowly into her bed. The footsteps were getting closer, but she couldn't see where they were coming from.  
Then she figured it out.  
"Potter? What on earth are you doing here?" She whispered loudly.  
But it was not James, but Lily who emerged from the cloak. "Surprise."  
"Evans? What on earth are you doing here?" She repeated in the same voice, mocking herself.  
"I missed you, and I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry, I brought baggage..." James stepped out from under the cloak, which now became visible.  
"Oh, well isn't this a shock? Potter and Evans alone in the corridors together, at night!" Marlene giggled.  
"I will leave." Lily warned.  
"Sorry."  
"Mar, has Sirius been up here today?"  
"For like, five seconds. Regulus was here, so...why?"  
"That explains it. He's been in a really weird mood all day." James said.  
"Marlene withdrawal, it's a classic symptom," Marlene winked at him. "Anyway, he's been in a really weird mood since he cursed me into this hospital wing. What is he doing over summer?" The thought was sudden and horrifying to her. "He can't go home with Reg."  
Lily nodded in agreement. "James, can he stay at yours?"  
This made Marlene squirm uncomfortably. Lily looked over at her, and realised what that would mean. "Oh God."  
"If he needs to stay, he can. I don't mind going home." Marlene lied.  
"No, you'll both stay. No more being pathetic, no more not being friends, you'll both stay in my house, and you will both be the best of friends for summer. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.  
Marlene looked uncertainly at Lily, and then down at his hand. She gulped as she shook it.

Lily and James made their way back to their rooms after being with Marlene for an hour, Lily thanked James and ran straight to bed where she fell asleep. James did the same, but on the settee, not his bed. The next morning Mary, Alice, and Emmeline walked down to breakfast with Peter and Remus. They all sat down on the table in the great hall, surprised to see that James, Sirius and Lily were already there.  
"I swear you were still in bed,Lils." Alice said.  
"Nope, I came down at five, couldn't sleep, y'know. These guys were already down in the common room and I didn't want to wake you,so I came here with them." Lily explained to her.  
Alice accepted the story and sat down, as did everyone else.  
"Look, I take it back. You don't have to be friends, you just both have to agree to not kill each other while we're at home." James said to Sirius.  
"I'll go talk to her tonight, see if we can get something sorted."  
"About bloody time." Lily said to Sirius.  
"Oh good Merlin, Lily, you are a genius." Sirius said, turning to James with a wicked grin. "I know what we're doing for our end of year prank."  
[End of Chapter]

Review for me? :D


End file.
